La Lettre
by FrenchNiallGirl
Summary: Cette lettre n'était pas pour elle... Quelle importance, maintenant ? / "Le fait est que Marissa est partie. Et que, en quelques sortes, c'est de ma faute." / "Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, parce que je suis stupide donc vos lettres sont l'une des rares choses qui me raccrochent à la vie sociale" / "Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois stupide, au contraire". BRITTANA.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hi, everybody :) J'ai vraiment pas fait grand-chose cette semaine, problèmes personnels, et c'est pas faute d'avoir voulu, enfin bref ça ne vous intéresse pas. J'ai commencé cette fiction, et bon, je vous la fais partager, et puis la suite de "Brittana Facebook Story" arrive bientôt, enfin allez lire si c'est toujours pas fait (oui-oui, auto pub, c'est ma fic, je fais ce que je veux)  
**

**Sinon, hors sujet mais bon, vous avez vu que Naya et Big Sean ont rompu ? Je suis un peu triste pour elle, mais en même temps je crois qu'il lui donnait une mauvaise influence, et puis... HEYA, LES AMIS !**

**Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, hein, voilà le début de ma fic'.**

* * *

**_"Cette lettre n'était pas pour elle... Quelle importance, maintenant ?"__Par__fois, les plus belles rencontres se font par le plus pur de tous les hasards. Parfois c'est juste le destin..._**

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

La latina courrait dans la rue, la respiration sifflante. Les passants se seraient tous mis d'accord pour dire qu'elle était l'une des femmes les plus belles au monde. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui la rendait complètement irrésistible. L'une des plus belles femmes du monde. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Pas en ce moment. Elle s'en foutait que des gens restent pétrifiée par sa beauté. Elle avait une multitude choses plus importantes auxquelles penser. Des priorités terrifiantes, comme l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Elle ne remarqua pas que l'homme aux cheveux bruns qu'elle avait bousculé était beau comme un demi-dieu. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle l'avait bousculé, en réalité. Il n'y avait qu'elle, cette rue, la vitesse et ses jambes portées par son corps, comme si elle était coupée du reste de l'univers, que le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Elle se contentait de placer une jambe devant l'autre, le plus rapidement possible. Elle courrait parce que c'était la seule manière pour elle de le faire, d'arriver jusqu'à la poste. Elle n'en avait simplement pas le courage, sinon. Si elle réfléchissait, elle trouverait une manière de se défiler, encore une fois. Si elle ne postait pas cette lettre maintenant, ce ne sera jamais. Et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle devait à tout prix prendre contact avec Marissa, ou, au minimum, s'excuser. S'excuser pour toute cette histoire. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, ni à supporter que les derniers mots qu'elle lui ait lancés aient été d'affreuses insultes, alors qu'elle l'aimait de tout son être, que chacune de ses respirations lui étaient dédiées. Et qu'elle ne pensait qu'à elle depuis des années, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit. Ça l'empêchait de dormir. Ça la torturait au quotidien. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre de cette façon.

Quand elle fut – enfin – devants la boîte aux lettres, son cœur s'arrêta de battre quelques instants, pour ensuite repartir, plus puissant, rapide, et irrégulier que jamais. C'était la même chose que la première fois où elle avait embrassé Marissa. Parce que, une fois que la lettre serait postée, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Plus jamais Son destin serait scellé. Elle n'avait pas de machine à remonter le temps, ni le nécessaire pour récupérer son enveloppe avant qu'elle soit envoyée. Et Marissa ? Elle la détestait surement. Elle devait la haïr de tout son être. Marissa... Elle devait la maudire tous les jours. Et elle avait raison.

Santana respira bruyamment, pour se calmer. Mais sa respiration n'arrivait pas à se réguler. Finalement, elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de s'apaiser, et lâcha l'enveloppe dans la fente, en poussant un gémissement d'angoisse. Puis, elle se passa la main sur le front pour essuyer le mince filet de sueur que son stress – et sa course endiablée – avaient engendré.

Quiconque l'aurait vu, l'aurait prit pour une folle, sans doute. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, son corps tremblait encore, et puis elle avait posté sa lettre... De manière assez étrange. Mais elle s'en fichait. Ce jour-là, ça n'avait aucune importance. Le regard des gens n'avait plus de valeur à ses yeux, et elle désespérait d'avoir mit tellement de temps à s'en apercevoir, à s'en rendre enfin compte.

_Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait posté la lettre. Maintenant, le reste était entre les mains de Marissa. Son avenir..._

Ce n'était plus sa décision, maintenant. Santana n'y pouvait plus rien. Elle rentra chez elle avec la boule au ventre, mais aussi une pointe de soulagement. Ce n'était plus à elle de faire les choix, maintenant. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle n'aurait plus à se torturer l'esprit. Elle était, pour l'instant du moins, une simple spectatrice de sa vie, qui chaque matin attendrait cette réponse qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais.

….

Brittany s'était réveillée du pied gauche. Elle avait mal au dos, et était de très mauvaise humeur. Enfin, plutôt, elle était de moins bonne humeur que d'habitude. Lord Tubbington avait fait caca à côté de sa litière, salissant l'appartement qu'elle avait acheté quelques mois plus tôt à une femme célibataire qui voulait changer d'horizon et qui semblait seule, triste et perdu (du point de vue de blonde).

Elle descendit les escaliers rapidement, martelant chaque marche, prit son courrier dans sa boîte aux lettres, et remonta dans son appartement pour ouvrir les lettres, avec une bonne tasse de café.

La première était une facture. Elle n'était pas d'humeur, et la posa sur la table. Elle la regarderait plus tard. Il y avait une carte postale son ex petit ami, Sam, qui lui racontait ses vacances en Floride. Elle sourit en pensant au blond. Malgré leur brève relation, ils étaient restés bons amis, et Brittany l'appréciait énormément. Il la soutenait toujours, et elle pouvait se confier à lui sans problème.

La troisième et dernière lettre n'était pas à son nom. Elle était à destination de « _Marissa Boston_ ». Cependant, c'était bien l'adresse de Brittany écrite sur l'enveloppe… Ce qui signifiait que l'expéditeur devait vouloir l'envoyer à la femme qui avait vendu l'appartement à Brittany.  
Elle aurait dû faire parvenir la lettre à l'ancienne propriétaire de l'appartement, mais elle n'avait pas grand-chose pour la contacter. En fait, elle n'avait rien du tout. Ni numéro de téléphone, ni adresse, ni rien. Et puis il y avait sa curiosité mal placé qui la poussa à ouvrir l'enveloppe. C'était rare pour elle de recevoir du courrier, et il y avait quelque chose d'excitant. Quelque chose en cette lettre l'attirait. Peut-être l'écriture soigneuse et parfaite du destinataire. Surement.

_Salut, Marissa.  
Au cas où tu n'aurais pas reconnu mon écriture, ou simplement que tu n'arrives pas à y croire, c'est bien moi. Santana. Oui, cette Santana-là. Je ne crois pas que tu en connaisses d'autre. Enfin on ne sait jamais, donc je vais résumer.  
Celle qui a lamentablement rompu avec toi par texto, qui a supprimé tous ses comptes sur les réseaux sociaux, qui a changé de numéro de téléphone… Tu saisis ?  
Et là, tu te dis : « pourquoi, après tout ce temps, cette salope m'envoie une lettre maintenant ? ».  
Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, et je me suis dis que j'avais été stupide et cruelle. Infiniment stupide et cruelle.  
Bien sûr, je le savais déjà, que j'avais été très cruelle, mais je croyais au début que c'était la bonne décision. Que c'était intelligent.  
J'ai tout d'abord pensé que notre histoire avait été destinée à l'échec. Et que nos sentiments finiraient par s'estomper, puis disparaitre, peu à peu, comme la neige fond au soleil. Que ce n'était pas sérieux, juste une relation d'adolescente qui aurait une fin tragique. Comme une maladie que je pourrais, avec le temps, guérir.  
Ce n'est pas le cas. Je le sais, maintenant. J'ai été tellement... Stupide. Ouais, y'a pas d'autres mots. Enfin si. Conne, méchante, débile...  
Je rêve de toi presque tous les soirs, et je pleure dans mon sommeil – ouais, t'as bien lu –.  
Tu te rends compte, Marissa ? Moi, Santana Lopez, je pleure dans mon sommeil. Moi, la pire garce du Lycée, qui effrayait tout le monde. Qui était crainte, respectée, aimée, et parfois détestait, mais qui terrifiait tout le monde. Et tu m'as rendue vulnérable. Vulnérable, parce que je t'aime. Parce que je t'ai toujours aimé et que, à l'intérieur de moi, je t'aimerais toujours. Je ne t'oublierais jamais.  
Je sais que tu me déteste. Et je le comprends. Réellement. Et je me déteste, moi aussi. Mais je t'aime. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne dans ce stupide monde, dans ma courte vie.  
Et j'avais trop peur que tu me rejetes si je te téléphonais, tes amies ne me parlaient plus, ta famille m'aurait égorgé s'ils m'avaient revu, et j'étais trop fière pour aller sonner à ta porte et t'embrasser.  
Alors je t'ai écrit cette lettre, j'y ai mit tout mon amour, et en ce moment je dois certainement attendre ta réponse en priant.  
Réfléchis-y.  
Je t'en supplie, à genoux. Je t'en supplierais le temps que tu voudras.  
Laisse-moi une seconde chance. Je ne foirerais pas tout. Je… Je veux être ta petite-amie à nouveau.  
Te tenir la main dans la rue. Et… Et tout le reste. Je veux être avec toi à nouveau.  
Et je m'en fiche de tout le reste.  
Si tu veux me retrouver, j'ai écrit mon numéro de téléphone et mon adresse à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe.  
Et même si tu es en colère, ne la déchire pas tout de suite. Va dormir, et réfléchis. Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter dans quelques temps. Je te connais, et je sais que tu es impulsive, tu réagis au quart de tour, alors… Ne fais rien sous le coup de la colère.  
J'attends ta réponse. En espérant qu'il y a quelque chose à reconstruire entre nous. Que tu me laisseras t'appartenir, parce que c'est la seule chose que je désire dans ce monde,  
San'._

Les yeux de Brittany étaient tout écarquillés.

Cette lettre avait l'air d'une importance capitale, et elle s'en voulait énormément de l'avoir ouvert. En même temps, sa curiosité était piquée au vif. L'histoire qui reliait les deux femmes l'intriguait. Elle voulait en savoir plus.

Et puis, elle était bien obligée de dire à cette fameuse Santana que Marissa n'habitait plus ici, et qu'elle n'avait pas reçu sa lettre. C'était, franchement, la moindre des choses.

Elle prit un stylo, du papier, et, de sa plus belle écriture, écrivit une lettre, sans réfléchir. Les mots glissaient tous seuls sur le papier. C'était tellement naturel…

…

Santana attendait, et l'attente était insupportable. C'était comme une torture, comme si on lui avait ouvert le ventre et retiré ses tripes... Non pas qu'elle ait déjà connu cette vraie sensation, mais bon, elle imaginait.

Elle savait que même si Marissa était favorable à la discutions (ce qui était déjà peu probable), la réconciliation et tout le reste, la lettre n'arriverait pas tout de suite. Et pourtant, chaque matin et chaque soir, elle allait relever sa boîte aux lettres, désespérément vide. Elle commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas pris la mauvaise décision en envoyant cette stupide lettre. Deux ans après leur rupture, sans doute que Marissa avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, et sans doute que cette personne allait débarquer chez elle grâce à son adresse, et lui encastrer la tête dans le mur… C'était une possibilité non négligeable. Plus le temps passait, et plus Santana y pensait. Elle était beaucoup trop naïve d'espérer se remettre un jour avec Marissa...

Un matin, la réponse était arrivée. L'écriture sur l'enveloppe était soigneuse, mais ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à celle de Marissa. Et si c'était sa nouvelle petite-amie qui l'avait écrite ? Elle ouvrit la lettre, la boule au ventre, la peur lui tordant les tripes, et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, nerveusement, avant de commencer de lui, à voix basse. Elle prononçait les mots pour qu'ils soient juste plus réels.

_Chère « Santana ».  
Je suis très confuse. Extrêmement.  
Tout d'abord, mes profondes excuses pour avoir ouvert cette enveloppe, et surtout, pour avoir osé lire votre lettre.  
J'ai conscience que c'était la mauvaise chose à faire, très déplacé, et que j'ai fouillé dans votre vie privée, ainsi que dans celle de « Marissa ».  
Et vous allez surement m'en vouloir, mais il faut que je vous le dise, madame.  
Marissa n'est plus là.  
Elle est partie.  
Elle m'a vendu l'appartement il y a quelques mois. Je ne sais pas où elle est allée, mais elle a dit qu'elle voulait du nouveau, et qu'elle est partie dans un autre pays.  
Je suis réellement désolée pour vous.  
Brittany.  
PS : Je vais essayer de me renseigner avec le propriétaire de l'immeuble, pour savoir s'il a des nouvelles de Marissa. Si je la retrouve, je vous ferais parvenir sa nouvelle adresse. Je ne vous promets rien, et n'ayez pas trop d'espoir, mais je me sens tellement coupable d'avoir ouvert cette lettre que je vais tenter de vous aider._

Santana s'effondra sur son canapé. Les expressions de son visage avaient changé une douzaine de fois pendant la lecture, et là c'était principalement la douleur. Marissa était partie. C'était inévitable, et pourtant ça lui brisait le cœur. Il y a quelques mois… Oh, si seulement avait ravalé sa fierté plus tôt ! Si elle s'était rendu compte de son erreur ! Elle aurait peut-être réussi à récupérer la femme qu'elle aimait... Elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Perdue, sans raison de vivre, sans soleil, sans bonheur.

Puis elle pensa à cette « Brittany », cette inconnue qui avait reçu, et lu, sa lettre, la lettre de Marissa, et qui habitait dans **cet** appartement... Elle se montrait si gentille avec elle ! Et si serviable ! Santana prit un stylo, un papier bleu, et écrit sa réponse rapidement. C'était la moindre des choses, après tout, non ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Me voilà avec ma suite :). Du coup j'ai pas grand chose à dire, et du coup je ne vais pas me forcer. Merci de lire ma fic', et de laisser des reviews. J'entame le chapitre 4, et ne vous inquiétez pas, y'aura pas que de la guimauve (ou alors, justement, ça vous inquiète ?), j'ai prévu des drama et des retournements de situation. ça va être génial MOUHAHAHAHA.**

**Dîtes-moi si la manière dont elles s'attachent peu à peu à cet échange sans le comprendre vraiment vous parait irréaliste, perso je trouve ça totalement plausible, et puis je me suis imaginée à leur place et j'imaginais bien ce genre de trucs m'arriver, enfin je sais pas vous, mais bon.**

* * *

**.**

**Aucune d'entre elles ne savait pourquoi, mais ça commençait à les obséder**. **C'était peu être malsain, mais c'était l'une des choses les plus agréables de leur vies. Elles aimaient ça, simplement, sans se poser de questions. Est-ce que c'était si grave ? Non. _Pour l'instant_, non.  
**

**.**

* * *

Brittany guettait les réponses dans sa boîte aux lettres chaque matin et chaque soir. Elle attendait que Santana lui dise qu'elle était pardonnée. Elle s'en voulait tellement, et avait l'impression d'avoir volé la vie privée d'une femme – c'était plus ou moins le cas, d'ailleurs. Elle avait demandé de l'aide au directeur de l'immeuble, qui lui avait répondu qu'il ferait des recherches mais qu'il ne pouvait rien promettre, et ça l'avait déçue, parce qu'elle voulait réellement aider Santana. Elle ne pouvait laisser personne régler seule une histoire qui avait une telle ampleur, et puis elle avait lu cette lettre, alors c'était la moindre des choses. En plus, elle s'ennuyait terriblement en ce moment.

Après presque une semaine d'attente insupportable – elle n'était pas très patiente, surtout quand quelque chose lui tenait à cœur, et **_ça_** lui tenait à cœur, énormément –, Brittany reçut la réponse de sa « correspondante ».

Dès qu'elle vit l'écriture sur l'enveloppe, elle comprit tout de suite que Santana n'écrivait pas de la même façon pour chaque personne.

Tandis que la lettre de Marissa était magnifique, soignée, et presque décorée, calligraphiée, celle pour Brittany faisait terriblement brouillon, comme écrite à la va-vite entre deux activités. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à cette femme, qui avait déjà prit le temps de lui répondre, et qui, de toute évidence, était bouleversée en apprenant que Marissa avait déménagé. La blonde espérait juste qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas de s'être mêlée à ça et d'avoir ouvert le courrier. Et si c'était une lettre d'insultes ? Une convocation pour un procès pour violation de la vie privée ? Des milliers de scénarios traversaient la tête de la blonde, qui était terrifiée.

Finalement, elle décida que la seule chose à faire était de retrouver son calme et de lire cette lettre.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe avec des doigts tremblants. Elle était, sans raisons valables, fascinée, tout autant qu'elle était anxieuse, par cet échange de lettres. Elle avait attendu la réponse avec tant d'impatience qu'elle voulait presque déguster ce moment. Brittany n'avait pas beaucoup de gens à qui parler, à part bien sûr Lord Tubbington, mais il était la plupart du temps drogué, ou alors il l'ignorait tout simplement. Que voulez-vous, c'était sa crise d'adolescence. Comme elle était naïve, innocente, et originale, les gens disaient qu'elle était stupide, et pas grand monde trainait avec elle. Du haut de ses 20 ans, son meilleur ami était son chat.

Voilà ce que la lettre disait, d'une écriture rapide et penchée, presque italique.

_Bonjour, Brittany.  
Je ne peux pas vous cacher ma gêne quand au fait que vous connaissez maintenant une petite partie de ma vie.  
J'imagine que je n'ai que ce que je mérite.  
Le Karma, direz-vous (ou, du moins, certains crétins me diraient ça). Je n'y croyais pas, mais maintenant… Je n'en sais rien du tout. Ça n'a pas d'importance, j'imagine. Le fait est que Marissa est partie. Et que, en quelques sortes, c'est de ma faute.  
Je suis touchée par votre aide.  
Et ne vous en faites pas. J'aurais ouvert cette enveloppe à votre place, et il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser. J'aimerais juste vous demander quelque chose, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, car j'ai besoin de savoir. Ça me bouffe de l'intérieur depuis des mois et des mois.  
Avant d'embêter Marissa, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose. Quand elle vous a vendu cet appartement, était-elle en couple, ou célibataire ? Elle est si jolie, vous comprenez, que j'ai peur qu'elle ait quelqu'un d'autre.  
Merci d'avance.  
Santana.  
Ps : Quel âge avez-vous ? Et est-ce que je peux vous tutoyer ? Je ne sais rien de vous alors que vous savez tellement de choses, et c'est un peu gênant._

Brittany sourit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi – il n'y avait aucune raison – mais cette lettre la rendait joyeuse, lui donnait envie de sourire. Elle attrapa son plus beau papier à lettre, et écrivit, soigneusement, en s'appliquant sur chaque mot, une réponse à Santana. Ça l'amusait énormément de pouvoir parler comme ça. Bien sûr, elle avait le numéro de téléphone de sa correspondante, mais ce serait… Étrange. Pour l'instant. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas Santana. Et on n'a pas le numéro de téléphone de gens qu'on ne connait pas, normalement.

...

Santana faisait maintenant un footing chaque matin. Elle en avait besoin pour faire sortir toute la pression. Parce que de la pression, elle en avait. Elle se sentait si mal qu'elle avait l'impression de survivre au lieu de vivre.

Bilan de sa vie : elle avait 20 ans, elle trainait dans New York, elle était seule, Marissa avait déménagé, plus personne ne l'attirait, même coucher avec des gens avait fini par l'ennuyer (alors qu'avant, c'était la seule chose qui la calmait), et les seuls moments un tant soit peu intéressants de sa vie étaient quand elle recevait les lettres de cette Brittany, une inconnue, dont elle ne savait rien, qui habitait dans l'appartement de Marissa, qui avait lu sa lettre... Tous ses sentiments, tous ses ressentis, cette inconnue les avais lu. Toutes ses faiblesses couchées sur un bout de papier écrit soigneusement pendant des jours entiers, rédigés après plusieurs brouillons. Et ça, c'était très troublant.

Elle aperçut le facteur qui partait au moment où elle rentrait chez elle, et se précipita vers la boîte aux lettres. Bingo ! Brittany lui avait – enfin – répondu. Enfin ! Quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'un tant soi-peu excitant. Ce qui expliquait ce sourire qui illuminait son visage, et ce qui expliquait aussi, sans doute que tout le stress avait comme disparu, l'espace d'un instant.

Elle monta les escaliers, s'assit sur son lit en vitesse, et ouvrit l'enveloppe avec des gestes rapides et précis. Elle entama sa lecture, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

_Chère Santana.  
Il est vrai que c'est étrange de se parler sans savoir qui est l'autre.  
Sachez que j'ai 20 ans, et je vous autorise à me tutoyer, évidement. J'attendais que vous me le demandiez, en fait. Je n'aime pas trop être vouvoyée, ça me fait sentir vieille, alors que je ne crois pas l'être.  
Pour Marissa, elle était célibataire à ma connaissance, mais je ne sais pas si ça a changé entre temps, on ne sait jamais, et je ne veux surtout pas vous donner trop de faux espoirs.  
Le propriétaire de l'immeuble n'a toujours pas de nouvelles, mais il cherche, il devrait trouver bientôt.  
Si vous voulez savoir un peu plus de choses sur moi, je suis une grande blonde aux yeux bleus (ouais, c'est assez vague). J'adore la dans, c'est ma passion. J'étais dans l'équipe de cheerladers, avant (au Lycée).  
Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, parce que je suis « stupide » (selon certaines personnes), donc vos lettes sont l'une des rares choses qui me raccrochent à la vie sociale ;). Mais bon, je m'y fais, c'est sûr que la fac ce n'est pas comme le Lycée.  
PS : Et si vous me parliez de vous, vous aussi ? Au final, je ne sais que très peu de choses. Je sais, heum, pour Marissa et vous, mais comme je n'ai pas connu Marissa ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment._

Santana ne pût s'empêcher de sourire suite à la lettre de Brittany. Elle avait des tas de points communs avec la blonde aux yeux bleus, et commençait à l'accepter. Elle se demanda pourquoi tout le monde disait qu'elle était stupide. La personne qui envoyait les lettres lui semblait intelligente et sympathique.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'endormi sans penser à Marissa. Elle réfléchissait juste à la réponse qu'elle écrirait.

...

Brittany fut réveillée par les miaulements de son chat, et grogna avant de remplir sa gamelle. Son animal de compagnie fonça sur la gamelle remplie de fondue, et engloutit la nourriture rapidement.

_Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit gros, _pensa Brittany. _Il est pourrit-gâté._

Elle soupira avant d'aller se recoucher, et fit mine de s'énerver lorsque le gros matou s'allongea à côté, mais finit par se rendormir en le serrant dans ses bras, pour lui témoigner à quel point elle tenait à lui.

L'amour que Brittany et Lord Tubbington se portaient était inconditionnel. Avec Sam et ses parents, son chat était la personne la plus importante du monde. Elle considérait comme un demi-dieu et n'arrivait pas à rester fâchée avec lui trop longtemps.

Quand elle se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il se frottait à ses pieds, lui provoquant d'inconfortables chatouilles.

« _Bonjour, Lord T !,_ lança-t-elle gaiement, oubliant l'incident de la nuit. _Tu penses que Santana m'a répondu, aujourd'hui ?_ »

Bien sûr, l'animal ne répondit pas, et la fixa avec ses adorables yeux, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle plissa les yeux, légèrement agacée.

« _Tu es encore drogué ?,_ grogna-t-elle. _Combien de fois je devrais te dire de faire attention ?_ »

Il baissa les yeux timidement, et se dirigea vers sa gamelle, pendant que Brittany, en colère, s'habillait.

Quand elle descendit vérifier sa boîte aux lettres, la réponse était là. L'écriture de l'enveloppe était soignée, presque aussi belle que celle de la lettre adressée à Marissa. L'enveloppe sentait délicieusement bon, et Brittany se demanda pendant quelques instants si c'était l'odeur de Santana.

En temps normal, elle l'aurait fait sentir à Lord Tubbington, mais là elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'on ne rigolait pas avec la drogue. Avant qu'il ne fasse des bêtises. Elle s'inquiétait réellement pour lui.

Pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées, elle se lança dans la lecture de la lettre de Santana. Et ça marchait. Elle sourit tout du long.

_Bonjour, Brittany.  
Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi, les lettres que nous nous envoyons sont un passe-temps. Je vérifie ma boîte aux lettres tous les matins, alors qu'avant je ne le faisais que rarement...  
Pour te parler un peu de moi. Je suis brune, avec des yeux couleurs chocolat. Je suis Latina. J'adore aussi chanter, et danser. J'ai un fort caractère qui ne plait pas à tout le monde, donc j'ai tendance à faire un peu peur aux gens, mais j'arrive aussi à être gentille avec mes amis !  
J'ai été cheerladers également, et puis... J'ai 20 ans, comme toi ! Enfin, bientôt 21, mais on s'en fiche ! On a une tonne de points communs !  
Oh, et autre chose. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois stupide, au contraire. Tu as l'air très gentil, généreuse, maligne, et intelligente :). Et pourtant, je ne fais pas souvent de compliments d'habitude.  
PS : Tu peux me tutoyer aussi ! Et, euh, ne te mets pas trop la pression pour m'aider. Rien que le fait que tu me soutiennes me fait très plaisir._

Brittany ne savait pas pourquoi ce sourire ne quittait pas son visage, mais elle n'alla pas en cours de danse ce jour-là – et pourtant, dieu savait combien elle aimait la danse.

Elle passa sa journée à préparer sa réponse, et à l'écrire avec la meilleure écriture possible, calligraphiant sa lettre, la recopiant plusieurs fois, jusqu'à avoir mal aux doigts.

...

Il y avait du vent et des nuages gris, mais étrangement elle n'avait pas le moins du monde froid. Elle ressentait même une pointe de chaleur, de bien-être. En fait, elle se sentait étrangement bien. Elle faisait tranquillement son footing, pour se relaxer. Elle aperçut, de dos, une fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés, qui lui donnaient un air énormément sexy. Santana voulu courir pour la rattraper, mais ses jambes s'alourdissaient... Pourtant, elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait de _sa_ Marissa. Elle prit sur elle, et tenta du mieux qu'elle pût d'avancer. Mais elle faisait presque du sur-place, et Marissa était plus rapide. Elle hurla son prénom, et son ancienne petite-amie se retourna. Elle était belle. Plus belle que jamais. Elle souriait, mais pas parce qu'elle était heureuse de voir Santana, non... Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. De beaucoup plus fort dans ce sourire. Du sadisme. De l'infini sadisme. Marissa s'arrêta, et attendit Santana. Et, quand la latina arriva à côté d'elle, après de gros efforts, elle la poussa violemment. Santana heurta brutalement le sol. Un choc bruyant parcouru son crâne. Elle était en train d'agoniser. Et Marissa repartait simplement, satisfaite, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Elle se réveilla, une sueur froide lui coulant dans le dos. Des larmes avaient aussi roulées sur ses joues. Quand elle disait qu'elle pleurait en dormant, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Mais bon, au fur et à mesure du temps elle s'y faisait, c'était moins humiliant, et désagréable. Elle secoua sa tête, d'un geste désapprobateur. Elle avait honte d'elle même. Elle se sentait mal, et triste. Elle avait envoyé sa lettre quelques mois trop tard... Elle ne pouvait blâmer qu'elle même. Pire, elle envoyait des lettres à une inconnue sans raison apparente. Les premières, d'accord. Mais faire connaissance ? Quel intérêt ? Pourquoi sourire à chaque réponse ? N'étais-ce pas pitoyable ? Peut-être devait-elle en parler à quelqu'un. Il y avait surement quelque chose de logique derrière tout ça. Quelque chose de psychologique.

Et, peut-être que Santana faisait ça juste pour voir cette adresse écrite sur le papier. Cette adresse, où elle avait habité, quelques mois, avec Marissa, avant de fuir lâchement. Dans cet appartement, il y avait quelques-uns des plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie. Tous ces moments avec Marissa, tous ces moments qui resteraient gravés en elle pour toute sa vie, tous ces moments... Qu'elle ne revivrait sans doute jamais dans sa misérable vie sans intérêt.

Elle se déshabilla avant d'aller à la douche. L'eau brulante lui coulait sur le dos, lavant sa transpiration, et elle pleurait à chaudes larme, encore une fois. Elle se sentait si faible,, si vulnérable, qu'elle aurait voulu hurler de douleur et de frustration. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle connaissait la réponse, bien sûr. Pour une fille, pour Marissa. Nom de dieu, elle, Santana Lopez, aimait une fille. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y habituer. Elle ne pouvait pas. Quand elle était tombée amoureuse de Marissa, tout avait été détruit. Et jamais elle n'avait réussi à le construire à nouveau, tout comme elle n'était tout bonnement pas capable d'oublier Marissa et de tourner la page. Elle ne serait jamais pardonnée.

Elle se rhabilla, partit pour son jogging. Ce jour-là, elle avait plus de pression à évacuer. Elle avait besoin de se calmer à tout prix.

Elle ne croisa pas de Marissa sadique, et ça la soulagea un peu. Ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, comme elle en faisait des tonnes en ce moment. Et en rentrant chez elle, elle aurait peut-être une lettre de Brittany, un maigre réconfort.

Effectivement. Et c'était l'enveloppe la plus belle qu'elle avait vu. Elle l'ouvrit soigneusement, ses doigts glissant sur le papier lettré avec douceur. Brittany avait collé d'adorables petits autocollants dessus. Des autocollants d'animaux, de voitures, de fruits, et de Noël. Et il s'en dégageait un parfum vanillé agréable. Tellement agréable que Santana porta l'enveloppe à son nez pour sentir, avant de se sentir soudain ridicule et de reposer l'enveloppe sur la table, pour se concentrer sur la lettre.

_Chère Santana.  
Je vois qu'on a des choses en commun :). C'est cool de ne pas parler à une mamie. J'imagine que tu as pensé la même chose !  
J'ai ton numéro de téléphone, tu sais ?  
Il était dans la première enveloppe. Je t'enverrais un texto dès que j'aurais reçu ta prochaine lettre, si ça ne te dérange pas. Comme ça, on pourra se dire plus rapidement les choses urgentes.  
Mais je me suis attachée aux lettres. Ça me fait du bien d'écrire, et j'espère qu'on continuera à correspondre par ce biais.  
Ps : Ravie de pouvoir te tutoyer. Si tu veux, tu peux m'appeler Britt. C'est plus court de Brittany, et puis on se connait un peu, maintenant, donc ça ne me dérange pas._

Santana se rua sur son bloc-note, coupa soigneusement une feuille, et se hâta d'écrire sa réponse. Elle ne voulait pas faire attendre Brittany. Quelque chose dans cet échange de lettre commençait à l'obséder, et ça devenait troublant, presque effrayant. Elle ne comprenait pas le but de tout ça. Faire connaissance ? Elle était reconnaissante à Brittany de vouloir l'aider à retrouver à Marissa, et ça paraissait être une fille cool, mais une relation amicale par lettres... C'était complètement vieux jeu, et pas du tout dans la nature de Santana.

Pourtant, le bonheur qu'elle ressentait en ouvrant chaque enveloppe lui faisait toujours oublier, l'espace d'un instant, Marissa, et c'était un avantage à ne pas négliger.

Et cette nuit-là, elle s'endormit, encore une fois, sans penser à Marissa. Elle essayait de se représenter Brittany dans sa tête, d'imaginer son visage et ses cheveux, son uniforme de cheerladers...

Et elle ne fit pas de cauchemars. Aucun. Juste un doux rêve. Et elle se réveilla le lendemain avec un grand sourire.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut tout le monde :). Bon, les chapitres 4 et 5 sont écris. Je vous les partagerait bientôt, mais chaque chose en son temps.**

* * *

**Sinon, au passage, je vous invite tous à participer à la fiction intéractive de _Gleekimous_. **ça s'appelle "**_Glee, une fanfic pas comme les autres"_**, et il y a du potentiel selon moi, et plus on sera nombreux plus ce sera drôle :). Allez voir, ça ne coûte rien :). Je vous embête pas plus, voilà la suite.

* * *

Brittany avait une sorte de tic nerveux, qu'elle détestait. Elle tapotait la table du bout de ses doigts, comme stressée. Elle attendait la réponse de Santana, et se demandait si elle n'était pas allée trop vite. Après tout, elle avait proposé à une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas de s'envoyer des textos, et elle y pensait en permanence ! N'étais-ce pas étrange ? Un peu malsain ? Brittany n'arrivait pas à se sortir les lettres de sa tête. Elle avait conservé chaque lettre, chaque enveloppe, et les avait rangées dans une boîte, avec écrit « _Santana_ » sur le couvercle. Ça, elle était presque sûre que c'était malsain.

Quand elle reçu la lettre, un grand sourire prit place sur son visage, elle ne se posa même plus de questions. Elle était habituée. Elle étreignit son chat, et lui montra l'enveloppe. Elle n'était pas comme celles de d'habitude. Elle était bleue, d'un joli bleu turquoise. L'écriture sur l'enveloppe était tellement soignée et calligraphiée que le cœur de Brittany loupa un battement – sans raisons apparentes. Elle ressemblait un peu à la première lettre que Brittany avait reçue, celle qui avait été adressée à Marissa.

Le plus soigneusement possible, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, qu'elle rangea doucement et délicatement dans la boîte. Puis, elle s'attaqua à la lecture de la lettre.

_Brittany.  
Je serais ravie de recevoir ton SMS. Je l'attends déjà avec impatiente.  
C'est peut-être ridicule, mais tant pis. J'aime beaucoup parler avec toi.  
Je me suis attachée moi aussi à cet échange de lettres, c'est vraiment trop bizarre.  
Je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de vieillir, de devenir complètement gâteuse. Je veux dire, quelle sera la prochaine étape ? Tricoter et rejoindre un club de scrabble ?  
Ou peut-être, au contraire, que je suis de retour dans le doux monde de l'enfance, de l'innocence, et tout ce genre de trucs que je croyais avoir perdu pour toujours.  
Mais j'ai trouvé en ces lettres une sorte de réconfort, une lumière dans ma vie.  
Je dois t'avouer que ça fait bizarre de te parler sans savoir à quoi tu ressemble. Que dirais-tu de joindre une photo de toi à ta prochaine lettre ? Je ne te force pas, et je pourrais comprendre que tu n'en ais pas envie, je n'insisterais pas et je ne te demanderais aucunes explications si tu n'es pas à l'aise, mais si tu le fais je ferais la même chose.  
J'ai essayé de t'imaginer, mais je n'y arrive pas réellement, c'est frustrant, et j'aime savoir à qui je parle.  
PS : Le gérant de l'immeuble a-t-il des nouvelles de Marissa ?_

Brittany avait un sourire immense accroché au visage. Elle avait éclaté de rire à la blague sur le tricot et le scrabble. Elle chercha pendant une bonne heure la plus belle photo d'elle qu'elle avait, puis elle écrit sa réponse, glissa sa photo dans l'enveloppe, et répondit à la lettre de Santana, puis alla la poster.

...

« _C'est un peu malsain, Santana, _dit la blonde, les traits tirés, une main sur la hanche.

– _Ah_ _bon ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de malsain, Quinn. C'est juste un échange de lettres. Je veux dire, tu peux me dire que ça craint, mais - _

– _Oh, arrête, San'_, répliqua-t-elle, agacée, lui coupant la parole_. Ce n'est pas **juste** un échange de lettres. C'est un échange de lettre **avec une inconnue**. Ce n'est pas Marissa, même si elle habite dans son ancien appartement. Elle ne la remplacera pas. Je veux dire, tu ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble !_

– _Je ne veux pas remplacer Marissa. J'apprécie Brittany, et je discute avec elle. Ça me manquait, les conversations civilisées. Elle est sympa. Je ne vois pas du tout le problème. _

–_ Tu te voiles la face. Tu me mens, ou alors tu te mens à toi-même, ce qui est encore pire. »_

Quinn foudroyait Santana du regard. La latina avait fait l'erreur de raconter à son amie l'échange de lettres, et Quinn lui avait expliqué que c'était stupide, voire malsain. Santana se fichait bien de son avis, mais elle ne voulait pas être harcelée, et là ça commençait à lui sortir par les trous du nez.

Bien sûr, il y avait une part de raison dans ce qu'elle disait, mais Santana ne pouvait pas perdre la face. Elle ne pouvait pas avouer que Quinn n'avait pas tord. Elle se sentait constamment en compétition avec elle, et voulait la contredire à tout prix. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça que Quinn ne la soutenait pas, ou que très rarement. Elles voulaient être les meilleures, et avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Leur amitié était étrange.

« _Et si ça se trouve, elle ne s'appelle pas Brittany. Si ça se trouve, c'est un vieux pervers qui se fait passer pour une jolie fille parce que dans ta lettre tu dis que tu es lesbienne. T'y as pensé, San' ?_

– _Peut importe qui c'est ! On discute juste ! On s'envoie juste des lettres, et bientôt des textos..._

– _Des textos ? Et ça va être quoi, après ?_

– _Arrête de me faire la morale, putain !_ _Je suis adulte. Je fais ce que je veux. Et je t'emmerde_.»

Santana avait crié sur Quinn. Elle était en colère contre son « amie », qui ne la soutenait jamais.

Et, bien sûr, comme par hasard, ce fût le moment que choisis Brittany pour envoyer son premier texto à la brune.

**« Hey ! Bonjour. C'est Brittany. J'ai reçu ta lettre. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. »** (Brittany à Santana)

La mâchoire de Quinn se décrocha presque. Elle foudroya Santana des yeux, une main posée sur la hanche, les lèvres pincées, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère. Mais ça n'impressionnait pas (plus ?) Santana, qui était habituée à la colère de la blonde, qu'elle connaissait suffisamment pour gérer. Et puis, elle était une Lopez ! Elle avait suffisamment de tempérament pour lui tenir tête – ce qui faisait que leurs disputes dégénéraient en permanence.

_«_ _Oh, ça va. Quoi que tu dises, ça ne changera rien, Quinn. Je fais ce que je veux. Je prends mes propres décisions »_, gronda Santana.

La blonde soupira, et s'assit sur le canapé, pendant que Santana textotait avec Brittany.

**« Non, ça va. Tu as posté la prochaine lettre ? »** (Santana à Brittany)

**« Oui ! Et pour Marissa, le gérant de l'immeuble cherche, mais il a d'autres priorités. Il vend quelques apparts, en ce moment. Il est très occupé. » **(Brittany à Santana)

**«** **Je trouve ça bizarre d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre vivre dans l'appartement de Marissa.**» (Santana à Brittany)

**« Oh...** **Et, euh, tu connais bien cet appart ? »** (Brittany à Santana)

**« Assez. J'y ais vécu quelques temps. La plus belle période de ma vie. »** (Santana à Brittany)

**«** **Le placard du milieu est cassé. Tu le savais ? C'était déjà le cas à ton époque ? »** (Brittany à Santana)

**« C'est moi et Marissa qui l'avons cassé sans faire exprès, pendant une soirée. On a accusé quelqu'un d'autre, et on a dit l'avoir vu. Comme il était bourré, il ne se souvient de rien. Il a repayé ;). »** (Santana à Brittany)

**« Haha :). C'est hyper malhonnête, ça !»** (Brittany à Santana)

**« Mouais, j'imagine. Tu as déjà rencontré Marissa ? »** (Santana à Brittany)

**« Oui. Mais seulement quelques fois. Quand j'ai signé les papiers pour l'appartement, elle était là. Par exemple. »** (Brittany à Santana)

**« Elle était comment ? Je veux dire, t'as pensé quoi d'elle ? »** (Santana à Brittany)

**« Très jolie. Complètement magnifique, même. Mais elle avait aussi en elle une pointe de tristesse. Et une sorte de soulagement à l'idée de vendre cet appartement. Du soulagement un peu triste. C'était un peu bizarre. »** (Brittany à Santana)

**« ... Tu veux dire qu'elle était... Malheureuse ? »** (Santana à Brittany)

**« Oui. Ses yeux étaient tristes et vides. Je pense qu'elle a déménagé pour ça. Pour partir plus loin, à la recherche du bonheur. »** (Brittany à Santana)

« _Vous parlez de quoi ?,_ demanda Quinn, agacée que le téléphone passe son temps à vibrer.

– _De l'appartement. Et de Marissa._

– _Tu te fais du mal, Sanny_, répondit-elle, sincèrement inquiète »

Elle arracha le téléphone des mains de Santana et l'éteignit, et la brune se plaignit, alors qu'au fond, elle était soulagée et reconnaissante à Quinn. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir encore plus coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait à Marissa. Cette conversation l'intéressait, mais lui causait aussi une immense douleur dans la poitrine.

...

Quinn était partie, après avoir fait promettre à Santana de faire attention à cet échange, et surtout de la prévenir à chaque fois qu'il y avait du nouveau. Santana avait approuvé, mais seulement pour que son amie lui fiche la paix. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler de tous ses faits et gestes. Ça ne la regardait pas.

Santana reçu la lettre de Brittany quelques jours plus tard. Comme la dernière fois, l'enveloppe sentait bon. Il y avait des autocollants d'animaux collés un peu partout, et Santana ne pût pas s'empêcher de trouver ça super mignon. Surtout le petit chiot, qui avait une tête d'ange.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe avec délicatesse, et sortit rapidement la lettre et la photo. Elle sursauta en voyant la photo. C'était, sans doute, l'une des plus jolies filles que Santana n'ait vu. Enfin « vu »... Mais la photo dégageait tant de beauté et de tendresse que Santana se demande si la femme avait réellement vingt ans. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement enfantin dans son petit sourire en coin. Elle tenait un énorme chat dans ses bras. Le chat avait surement des problèmes de surpoids, ce qui arracha un sourire ému à la brune.

Elle regarda la photo pendant une vingtaine de minutes, peinant à en décrocher son regard, pour finalement ouvrir la lettre. Il n'y avait que quelques phrases, mais elle étaient soignées, et il y avait toutes sortes de dessins dans la marge – des licornes, des chats, des fleurs...

_Santana.  
Comme tu me l'avais demandé, je t'ai envoyé ma photo. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop moche, en tout cas. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir à quoi tu ressembles, moi aussi. Dans la prochaine lettre ? J'espère, lol.  
Ps : Si tu veux, on s'inscrira dans le club de Scrabble ensemble. Et je te tricoterais un truc ou deux.  
Ma lettre est courte, mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, et puis... J'attends ta photo avec tellement d'impatience..._

...

Ce fût le lendemain que la vie de Santana bascula. C'est fou, le temps que ça pouvait prendre. Des années d'attentes, de regrets, et puis une lettre. Et, au final, en un SMS, les choses changeaient.

**« J'ai du nouveau. »** (Brittany à Santana)

Elle dût se frotter les yeux pendant une bonne minute, se les irritant un peu, mais elle ne pouvait pas y croire. La veille encore, elle n'avait plus que peu d'espoir. Et ce jour-là... Brittany en savait plus sur Marissa.

**« Comment ça ? »** (Santana à Brittany)

Elle avait déjà comprit, bien sûr. Elle n'était pas bête. Mais elle avait besoin qu'on lui répète, qu'on lui dise vraiment, qu'elle en soit certaine, que ce n'était pas un rêve.

**« Il l'a retrouvée, Santana. Il a son numéro de téléphone, et devine quoi... Elle habite à New York, comme toi... »** (Brittany à Santana)

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle voulait l'entendre à nouveau. Il fallait... Il fallait qu'elle en soit sûre...

**« Vraiment ? »** (Santana à Brittany)

**« Oui. »** (Brittany à Santana)

Elle sentit ses forces la quitter, et s'effondra sur le canapé, sous le choc.

**« Envoies-moi ses coordonnées, s'il te plait. »** (Santana à Brittany)

* * *

Héhé, je vous ai laissé en suspens ;). Reviews ! :). Et sinon, allez vraiment voir **_"Glee, une fanfic pas comme les autres"_**, ça vaudra le coup.


End file.
